<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【乙女向/Shay】诀别之舞 Just One Last Dance by die_Nachthexen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439668">【乙女向/Shay】诀别之舞 Just One Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen'>die_Nachthexen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final masquerade, Last Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*1760年初春的圣殿谢伊x刺客女主偶遇在一个化装舞会</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【乙女向/Shay】诀别之舞 Just One Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*深夜失眠产物……新鲜热乎的刀子出炉了！<br/>*看文BGM：The Night We Met-Lord Huron</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深吸一口气，你按照化装舞会的要求，戴上一副面具。四月初穿抹胸礼服还是太冷，走向科尔顿庄园大门的时候，你忍不住打了个寒颤。</p><p> </p><p>走到庄园门口，侍者接过了你手中的邀请函。跟随侍者走向宴会的途中，你感到一束束目光透过面具落在了自己身上。突然有点后悔穿得这样惹眼，你无视了那些或远或近的目光，一路跟随侍者走到花园中央的舞会场地。</p><p> </p><p>管弦音乐响起，舞会如期开始。趁还没有人邀请你跳舞，你躲到了舞池边缘，在与几位友人交谈的同时享用着晚宴提供的甜点与酒水。</p><p> </p><p>视线越过成双成对起舞的宾客，你看到花园的另一边出现了一个熟悉又陌生的身影。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克，尽管有些抗拒，你还是在心里默念出了这个名字。圣殿骑士谢伊·寇马克，你为他的名字加上定语，那个抹去了你们所有未来的单词。谢伊也戴着一副面具，但你还是从一些细节确定了他的身份。</p><p> </p><p>你忍不住猜测谢伊是如何取得了这个慈善晚宴的邀请函。一定是你熟知的那种，不太光彩的手段，你心想。作为有同样经历的人，你很清楚他来到这种场合的目的，无声无息地取走某个目标的性命，悄然消失在众人的视野。目光交错的瞬间，你确定他也同样看穿了你的身份，如捕食中的猛兽锁定了猎物。</p><p> </p><p>你们太过了解彼此，你完全可以预知他下一步的行动。以身体不适为借口离开舞会，你快步朝花园外围走去。预感那位刺客猎人很快会追到此地，你提起裙摆，小步快跑起来。繁复华丽的长裙和高跟鞋拖累了你的速度，阻止你如往常般轻盈地越过一个个障碍。</p><p> </p><p>刺客猎人距离你越来越近，你暗暗叹了一口气，接受了必败的结局。你的一招一式皆是由他所教，在你弹出藏在长手套里的袖剑的前一刻，谢伊便紧紧钳住了你的双臂。随后他把你摔在了花园的围墙上，你差点忍不住痛呼出声。你的双臂在谢伊的力道下不能挪动分毫，你甚至能感到他灼热又急促的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>“要不是因为这身麻烦的打扮，你绝对不可能追上我，”虽然已经能猜到自己的结局，但你仍不甘示弱。</p><p> </p><p>“我的好姑娘，我们终于又见面了，这个狐狸面具让你看起来更加迷人。”谢伊松开了你的双臂，颇为玩味地看着你。听到他提到面具，你才注意到他戴着一副狼脸面具。很配他的性格，你心想。</p><p> </p><p>“你参加这个舞会，一定是来杀我的吧？我早就听说你和你那个自负的大团长在围剿剩下的兄弟会成员。”你冷眼看着眼前的刺客猎人。</p><p> </p><p>“不，”谢伊直视你的双眼，“我从没这样想过，我发誓。我只是想看看你，听说你要参加这个晚宴，我就想办法混了进来。”</p><p> </p><p>他的右手捏住你的下巴，强迫你看向他，“从去年十月份开始，你为什么就再也不愿意见我？”</p><p> </p><p>你扭头挣脱了他的手， “去年十月？你很清楚你做了什么，寇马克大师。我在兄弟会突然没了上线，我还猜不出是谁杀害了霍普吗？”</p><p><br/>
和你预想中的反应不同，谢伊低下了头，似是陷入了某种挣扎。过了几秒钟，他重新抬起头，语气中满是痛苦，“我很抱歉，我的姑娘。对于霍普的事，我真的非常抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>这些年来，你第一次听到他为了某件事道歉，从未见过他像这样深陷于痛苦之中。无论是在兄弟会时还是叛变之后，他都是一个极其骄傲的人。</p><p> </p><p>“我不得不那样做，亲爱的，”谢伊的嗓音把你的思绪拉回现实，“当时我中了霍普的毒针，不是我死就是她亡。作为她的下线，你不会不知道，她那段时间暗中谋划的事情会威胁到全城百姓的生命！”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？你中了她的毒针？”你察觉到这件事情也许另有隐情。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊闭上双眼，“我并不是在为自己开脱，我只是想说明，当时我不得不那样做。”顿了顿，他接着说，“如果你想杀了我为霍普报仇，就快动手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>你本想习惯般地弹出袖剑，但怎么都做不出那个已经变成本能的动作。长叹一口气，你朝相反方向走了几步。转身看向他，你自嘲地笑了，“该死，面对你，我总是这样心软。”</p><p> </p><p>不等他回答，你接着说道，“我要走了，寇马克大师。我无法再自欺欺人地和你在一起，假装我们之间阵营的分歧并不存在。”虽然久别重逢的喜悦不断冲击着你的每一分理智，但你仍然决定忍痛斩断和他的一切瓜葛。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊张开双臂向你走来，“既然我们暂时都不想杀死对方，那么就该好好享受这个夜晚，我的好姑娘。”</p><p> </p><p>你深知你应该立即拒绝他，但看到他向你走来，你鬼使神差般地接受了他的提议，“那么陪我去舞会吧，寇马克大师，我不想错过今晚的美酒。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>当人群的嘈杂声盖过了虫鸣声和风吹草叶的沙沙声，你们走回了花园中央的舞会。感到有些口渴，你走向放酒水的长桌，拿起一杯白葡萄酒。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊抱着双臂站在一旁，“你还是这么钟爱莱茵河沿岸出产的雷司令，没想到他们会在这里提供这种酒。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你只认识爱尔兰威士忌和黑啤酒，”你头也不回地说道，将杯中酒一饮而尽。听到你的挖苦，谢伊并未生气，只是摇头笑笑。</p><p> </p><p>“女士，能有荣幸和您这样的美人共舞一曲吗？”谢伊以手按胸，弯腰伸掌，向你发出邀约。</p><p> </p><p>你转过身来，轻轻搭上他的手，任由他带着你走向舞池中央。乐队奏起亨德尔的《水上音乐G大调第三组曲》，你们和其他宾客一起，和着音乐节拍翩翩起舞。</p><p> </p><p>“你跳得不错，如果不是认识你这么久，我都无法相信你平时不怎么跳舞，”你们贴得很近，随着舞步的变换，可以听到对方的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊挑眉，“这对我来说不是什么难事。”</p><p> </p><p>舞步旋转，你看到头顶的星空也转了起来，星轨首尾相接，形成了一个个银色的圆圈。“我很久没有参加晚宴了，和危险又累人的兄弟会任务相比，偶尔能有这样的调节也不错，”你仰头望向天空。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊右臂轻轻揽住你的腰，“你瘦了，我的姑娘。听说你接替了霍普的工作后，把兄弟会打理得井井有条。”</p><p> </p><p>你感到你和他贴得越来越近，但又不能于众人注视下把他一把推开，只好默默与他拉开一点距离，“这是来自一位圣殿骑士的肯定？”你看向他的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>“我也不知道我是怎样管理好这么多人的……之前我一直以为我做不到，”你又补充了一句。</p><p> </p><p>“我想，是因为你的个人魅力吧，”谢伊评价道。</p><p> </p><p>你掐了一下他的手背，“不是你想的那样！谢伊·寇马克，你要是再胡说一句，我就立刻用袖剑捅穿你的喉咙！”</p><p> </p><p>“只是开个玩笑，我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，“说到这里他唇角微勾，”顺便说一句，你今天真的很美，我的姑娘。”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>一曲舞毕，庄园上空炸开五彩缤纷的烟花，使得明亮的群星瞬间黯然失色。舞会中的人们都被吸引了注意力，纷纷仰头望向天空。你看到他们为这一刻的美景鼓掌欢呼，还有情侣们忘情地拥抱拥吻。</p><p> </p><p>你却不能被众人的欢快情绪感染，你无法加入人们的欢庆，你感到全身的血液似乎在凝结，仿佛置身于北大西洋漫长极夜中的雪原。你突然很想逃离人群，“我想去花园里透透气，”你扯了扯谢伊的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>你们走到了庄园里的小湖边。湖水在深沉夜幕下幽兰近黑，这里远离舞会的灯光和人群的喧闹，有一些同样逃离了舞会的情侣在湖边窃窃私语。</p><p> </p><p>“这里远离人群，终于可以摘掉面具了，”你一把扯下脸上的狐狸面具，扔进了草丛里。</p><p> </p><p>谢伊也照做了，“你说得对，亲爱的。至少这一会儿我们都可以先摘掉伪装的面具，看看各自的真心。”</p><p> </p><p>他看着你，似是在期待着你的答案。在他的灼灼目光中，你低下头看向脚下的草地。</p><p> </p><p>不知是谁在湖边吹起了爱尔兰哨笛，那声音如同小溪般幽幽流入你的心底。曾经为了身旁的爱尔兰船长学会了很多爱尔兰民歌的你，瞬间听出那是一首女子对即将远航的爱人表达祝愿的歌曲。你转身面向湖水，背对着他，“我们回不去从前了，谢伊。舞会快要结束，黎明也很快会到来。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊的语气坚定，“至少我们还拥有这个夜晚。”</p><p> </p><p>“这里很美，不是吗？”你望向倒映着星光和月影的湖面，“虽然没有大西洋那样广阔壮美，但这里很宁静，平和，就像是，我们永远无法拥有的那种平静的生活。”</p><p> </p><p>你想到了和谢伊在兄弟会度过的日子，尽管那时候你们也要时常出任务，但那似乎是你们生命中唯一称得上“平静”的日子。后来他“死而复生”，重新出现在你面前。他变得英俊，强大，沉稳，你带着失而复得的喜悦接近他的同时，也不得不一次次忍受煎熬。你们的每一次深吻与欢愉，都如利刃般将你的心剜得鲜血淋漓。</p><p> </p><p>得知了霍普的死讯后，你终于下定决心再也不见他。可当他真正消失在你的世界里，你对他的思念和爱却不断在黑暗中潜滋暗长，让你的心再也容不下其他人。此刻这个刺客猎人就在你身后，他的长剑闪着寒光，你却没有感到一丝危险的气息。还如在兄弟会时一般，可以将后背交给他。</p><p> </p><p>在你思绪游离的时候，谢伊已经走到了你身旁。“你应该很快又要出海远航了吧？”你仰头看向谢伊，“我是这样了解你，每当你要回到大海上的时候，身上就会有着海风和海盐的味道，”你伸出右手，轻划他圣殿骑士长袍上的繁复花纹。</p><p> </p><p>“我又要去安蒂科斯蒂岛了，”谢伊肯定了你的猜测，“虽然我们已在去年秋天夺下了魁北克，但那里还有零星法军出没。”</p><p> </p><p>庄园上空再次燃起了焰火，照亮了在风中泛起波纹的湖水。你看向谢伊，“你们圣殿的所作所为终究是徒劳无功。现在看来大英帝国将来会打赢这场战争，但是再过五年，十年，终有一天反抗和革命的浪潮会推翻北美现有的秩序，自由会重新降临这片土地。”</p><p> </p><p>谢伊轻轻摇头，“我不在乎历史会怎样铭记我，即使我所做的一切未来会化为乌有，此刻我也要坚持我认为正确的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>命运的轨迹一旦偏离便再也难恢复如初，错过就是错过了。尽管从初遇之日到此刻，你每分每秒都想和他长相厮守，但你的信条不断提醒着你，总有些事情高于其他。“我也要远航了，”你不敢看向谢伊的双眼，“我没有兄弟，作为家中的长女，我的婚姻必须是为家族利益服务。我要嫁给一位法国伯爵了，也会加入法国兄弟会，近期就会出海去法国瓦讷港。”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？”你听到了谢伊的质问，“你订婚了？这是什么时候的事情？”</p><p> </p><p>你没有回答他，“从今往后，我和你没有任何关系了，谢伊·寇马克……”你本来以为将所有的残忍留给他后，自己已经能收敛住情绪。但说出他的名字时，泪水还是模糊了你的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>不想让谢伊看到你流泪，你掩面匆匆跑开。你感到一道力扯住了你的右臂，天旋地转间，你跌入了一个你阔别已久的怀抱。突如其来的吻，压上你的唇。</p><p> </p><p>爱与恨皆在这一刻爆发，刺客，圣殿，信条，秩序，自由，此刻都不复存在。谢伊的身上并不温暖，甚至有种阴冷压抑的感觉，但他的唇却是滚烫。他的双臂揽住你的腰，被离别的情绪感染，你也踮起脚忘情地回应他。</p><p> </p><p>你从礼服的隐秘口袋中取出一根银针，迅速扎在了他的颈侧。银针上的药物只会让他昏睡几分钟，但足够让你从此地逃脱。你感觉谢伊应该察觉了你的动作，但他并未阻止你。很快，谢伊陷入了昏迷，你轻轻把他放倒在草地上。</p><p> </p><p>你在草地上寻到了谢伊那只狼脸面具，重新扣在了他的脸上，“请原谅我……我不是故意要伤害你，我只是不得不这样做……”说到最后你已是泣不成声。</p><p> </p><p>蹲在谢伊身旁，你抬手轻抚他未被面具遮盖的唇。谢伊的呼吸声轻微而均匀，你恍然惊醒自己竟是第一次见他睡得这样安稳。从前你们一起度过的一个个夜晚，入睡后他总是会痛苦地喃喃自语，深陷于旧日的梦魇。</p><p> </p><p>“永别了……”你抹去了泪水，再深深看了一眼这个你此生再也不会见到的男人，头也不回地离开。</p><p> </p><p>破晓时分，星星在晨曦中死去。一阵风吹过，你感到寒意彻骨。</p><p> </p><p>天快要亮了，太阳快要跃出地平线，而你的太阳却已经永远陨落了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>谢伊打开船长室长桌的抽屉，取出一封信。这不是他第一次读这封信，信纸历经数次折叠与展开后，已经有些发皱。信的内容他也早已烂熟于胸，是那位远航去了法国的女刺客在临行前写给他的话。</p><p> </p><p>瓦讷港，谢伊在心中默念这个地名，他的姑娘要去的地方。去年秋天在基伯龙湾海战中，他就是在这里打败了法军旗舰“敬畏号”。他熟悉那里的每一处礁石，每一簇海浪，却无法想象她到了那里的生活会是什么样子。</p><p> </p><p>合上信纸，谢伊走出船长室，到了甲板上。满月的清辉覆盖了一寸寸海面，一座座冰山，吞噬者夜幕中的群星。唯独有一颗星星始终明亮，丝毫不减光芒。</p><p> </p><p>北极星高悬在夜空，永远为孤独的旅人指引着方向。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>